


Dragon and Flower

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic, Mystic creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Not slow burn but kinda slowly falling in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seasons, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, realms, springtime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: A small story about- an old dragon who appreciates the silence and doesn't care much about humans anymore until he does- a young boy who soon will be a young man searching for love and waiting for his flowers to bloom
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 8





	Dragon and Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Source of inspiration:  
> https://twitter.com/i/events/1336648585232859137
> 
> Follow Jongo on Twitter:   
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana
> 
> Everything is based on Jongo's drawings and i put some imagination of mine into it.   
> I love to mix different mythologies, fairytales and legends so there is no 100% of any myths in this just a little bit here and there.

Spring was about to arrive. 

For 3 months a heavy cold winter held the country in his claws, bringing long nights with freezing temperature. With winter there always came a bit more peace for humans and the dragon.   
  
He loved the winter. A quiet season, bringing humans closer to each other and remembering them to be thankful for what they have. Unnecessary field trips were avoided and with that less people came to the lake. While the dragon did not have to fear the wrath of the winter king, humans did fear him and his demons. Staying inside their houses as much as possible, especially at night.    
  
So there were no people laughing and screaming at the lake like in late summer nights, no one disturbed the dragon and his silence. 

  
  
Though still enough, visiting the old shrine near it during the day and a few priests always fulfilled their duty at the temple of the water god. 

  
  


Water god, that’s what they define him as and maybe he is but surely he is a mighty dragon able to destroy the village at the lake in a day for sure. He doesn’t want to be their god, never had the intention of humans worshipping him. 

Being a god comes with the duty to please his worshippers.    
  
The dragon did not want to please anyone, did not want to be bound by chains of duty towards humans.    
  


Doing less and less for them, people started to forget him over time.

  
  


Having his peace the dragon was quite happy with his life so far.

  
  
  
  


The heavy cold of winter day by day yielded, the soft cold of spring covering the days until the warmth would finally awaken all the flowers and trees.    
  
Alone, the grass showed off his green in the barren nature. Braving against the last remains of winter. The sun slowly got stronger every day. 

Where once heavy thick ice had covered the surface of his world from humans, the sun beams touch the water directly now. The dragon could feel it in his bones. Surrounded by water he could feel the temperature was rising. 

  
  


Unfortunately that also means that humans would come to the lake even more often again and since a few years a very noisy young human decided he has to chat with the water dragon every few days. 

He even came in winter. 

  
  


Again on this beautiful spring morning Taekwoon woke up to a distracting noise. Soundwaves sliding through the water reaching him and resembling chatter. A human voice he grew quite familiar with. The voice changed quite over the years. From light, dreamy and playful to a more mature, deeper but still dreamy sound. Never has it lost it’s colour and warmth.

The once young child must be a teen now or maybe even a young man, the dragon muses while listening to the chatter the water transports to him. However the young man was mostly one thing and that is noisy. 

Very noisy.

  
  
  


The dragon was floating in the water, darkness surrounding him as always. He had chosen to dive deep decades ago, avoiding swimming near the surface. It was dark there, dark and quiet as he prefered it. Despite many other deities he knows, the dragon loved to stay in a human form, the body way smaller and easier to handle even if in his dimension the huge massive dragon form wouldn’t do any damage.    
  
Though he often spent time not in his world but in the lake, which the human form made it way more comfortable to stay in. The fishes and other spirits were also way more relaxed meeting the god in this form and not his huge threatening dragon form. 

His blue clothes let his figure almost blend with the water and from time to time some fish were not able to avoid bumping into him. He didn’t mind, soothing the fishes. They weren’t his prey, way to small to satisfy his hunger.    
  
He was old and his hunger less, if he needed he would fetch a deer that came to the lake to drink. 

  
  


  
Surprisingly, he noticed for himself that he felt less and less annoyed with the chatter all the time.    
  


“How annoying,” he mumbles more to himself and the fact he realised this thought. 

“Who is annoying?”    
  
Taekwoon groaned in annoyance having the water spirit out of nowhere sitting on his body, staring down at him.    
  
“Get off me you little-”   
  
“A grumpy morning to you dear deity,” another voice sing-songs into his ear and with a growl Taekwoon spinned around his body to shake both spirits off. 

  
“Leave me alone!” the dragon complained, totally ignored by the other two.    
  
“Look, look Hongbinnie, here the dragon watched a human.”   
  
“Hu? That’s odd. I thought they annoyed him.”   
  


Rubbing his temples Taekwoon did his best not to launch at them and yeet them into the void. He still loved both of them.   
  
“Should we check the human out?”   
  
“Maybe he wanna play with us, I’m bored.”    
  
“Jaehwan you are mostly bored.”   
  
“I’m a playful-”   
  
The water spirit did not get to finish his sentence, a low deep growl cut him off and they were underwater but Jaehwan is sure he can feel the breath of an angry dragon in his neck.    
  
“If any of you is gonna harm him I swear I’m having some spirits for dinner tonight,” the dragon spoke through gritted teeth but his voice rumbled through the water, scaring away any animal.    
  
“Chill Taekwoon, please,” the spirit named Hongbin carefully rubbed his head like a cat against a scaled jaw and it seemed indeed to calm the dragon because Taekwoon shifted back.    
  
“I don’t wanna harm him!” Jaehwan cried “Why do you always assume the worst of us!” and the spirit really cried, hurt in his pride. “I’m not some insane evil water spirit.” Yet as Taekwoon opened his arms for a hug he still swam to the dragon, basking in Taekwoons attention.”   
  
“True, the insane one is me.”   
  
“Hongbin!” the dragon growled again, pushing his apology for Jaehwan aside but did not stop petting the spirits head.   
  
“I did not say i will murder him, I’m insane maybe but i love my life!”    
  
“You lured so many people into their wet dead, how can you be sure I’m gonna trust you.”   
  
This time even Hongbin looked hurt.    
  
“We are not stupid, we realise it’s your human,” the spirit whispered “I thought you know me better but you seem not only to give a fuck about humans, you also give a fuck about us,” and oh, Taekwoon saw that this time he went to far with his words.    
  
“I’m sorry,” he hugged Jaehwan and drew him closer “I’m really sorry.” Carefully he reaches out to Hongbin, one arm holding Jaehwan, the other signalling an open invitation for a hug towards Hongbin who still stared at him. Clearly hurting. 

As Taekwoon thought Hongbin wouldn't give in this time and he was about to withdraw his hand, the other spirit reluctantly moved.    
  
“Please, Binnie,” the dragon whispered and he smiled a little bit when the other spirit grabbed his hand, gently drawing him in for a soft hug. 

Hongbin wasn’t a spirit that showed much affection so Taekwoon used every second he could give Hongbin some love. But it seems that on some days Hongbin needed all those affections he missed while being sassy and salty.    
  
For a while the dragon just cuddled both, very happy floating through the void of water.    
  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you like this, I’m sorry to both of you. I have no explanation for my behaviour.” Taekwoon mumbled, glancing towards the surface where still a figure dressed in red and black sat on the lakeside.    
  
“Maybe you finally start liking humans again,” Jaehwan mumbled. Meanwhile laying on top of the dragon, cuddling him like a monkey, while Hongbin decided he had enough and he started to swim around them.    
  
The dragon only hummed.    
  
“Maybe this one after all.”   
  
  
  
  
  


On the other side of the dragons world a young human crouches at the lakeside. Dressed in black pants, a black shirt underneath his vibrant red tunic. A small dark blue band was decorating his hair, fixed in the neck with a small little ribbon. The rest of the long band hanging down his back. Moving and floating with every movement his head was doing.    
  
Spring was coming and he wanted to celebrate it by wearing his beautiful red tunic. A gift from his beloved grandma, who unfortunately passed away two years ago. 

Hakyeon was crouching next to the water, staring into it dreamingly. He found that nice little spot years ago and whenever he wanted to talk to the water deity and have his peace, he came to that place. The tale of the water dragon, a god as his people called it since the legend was born, is an old story that is part of the village and it’s surroundings since humans settled here.    
  


  
Long time ago, his mother once told him, people even sacrificed young women and men to it, hoping it would bless them and protect them for the life they offer him. The water god however was disappointed by the people's greed, going so far to end young lives. So he punished them and vanished after that.    
  


Hearing that story for the first time he remembers that he was very thankful towards the dragon for not eating humans.    
  
Still the dragon never showed up again, no matter what the people did and so after the time they hated him and they forgot about him. All that is left is a tale and the small shrine near the lake. 

  
  


There was another shrine nearby who was way bigger and shined much more. As the belief in the water god faded another belief grew stronger amongst the people settling around the lake.    
  
Spirits of nature, plants or animals were said to be seen. giving up on a deity to belief in the people decided to shift their religion onto smaller spirits. Fire spirits, water spirits also Fox spirits, more specifically nine tailed magic dangerous fox demons were said to live in the forests around them, playing dangerous games with everyone who steps aside the original path.    
  


Hakyeon never saw a fox spirit wandering around but one late noon when he went down to his place on the lake he saw a figure staying there under his tree. A tall man, dressed all in blue and he was talking to two human-like spirits, playing in the water in front of him. it was such a peaceful picture Hakyeon felt like an intruder and he slowly walked backwards.    
However as if clitché, he stumbled over a small branch and fell on his ass.    
  
The noises he made were loud enough to get heared even by humans so it was no wonder the spirits turned their head and he will never forget their sharp ice blue eyes.    
  
What was even more creepy was the hunger in their eyes and for the first time Hakyeon felt not only respect but fear. Though they never came to get him or his soul, they stayed where they were, waiting. It felt like hours but the man on land moved his hand and the two spirits vanished into the water.    
  
Moving forward the man turned around to look at slightly trembling Hakyeon sitting there on the ground, staring at him out of wide dark brown eyes and while the tall man’s aura was ice cold his eyes were dark blue like the lake in summer and warm.    
  
A few seconds later all three figures were gone and Hakyeon was alone.    
  
  
Way later, while he was trying to sleep, Hakyeon progressed that he maybe had met the old forgotten deity. 

Could he really have been this lucky?

  
  


The other day he asked around in the village about the dragon and the tale. Surprisingly the people all knew, everyone knew no matter the age.    
  
Everyone remembered the dragon and many were sure the old deity is still there, in the lake and watching. But it seemed that the old deity was not worth to believe in anymore. 

  
  


  
  


“Everyone says you are still here,” Hakyeon quietly talks to his own reflection on the water surface. The lake is quiet, not a single wave disturbes the surface despite the cold wind of the awakening spring. 

  
He sighs, cupping his own face between his hands. “Why don’t you talk to me? You know who I am right? You remember me?” Hakyeon smiles looking into the water. He is so sure the dragon is watching him.    
  
“You know, this spring will be my first blooming in adulthood,” he chuckles, “my mum can’t wait for it, I fear she already looks forward to grandchildren.” The young man goes quiet after this statement, just watching the water for a while. “I’m not sure if I’m that much into women, dear dragon. I hope she can bear this,” he mumbles but quickly switches his sad smile into one of happiness again.    
  
“Say dear dragon, what do you think. What colours will my flowers be? Do you know it already? After all the ceremony will be held by your lake.” 

There is nothing but the swish of grass and while he is used to it, sometimes Hakyeon feels hurt. “Are you- Are you really still there…” he mumbles laying his head against his arm as he hugs himself. Actually it’s more of a whisper, gone with the wind as soon as it’s spoken. “You didn’t even show me any waves,” he says, trying his best not to sound hurt.    
  
It is his own fault for never giving up his hopes to meet the dragon again? No he shouldn’t even word it like this. How can he be sure he really met the dragon that one time? Just because he wishes so badly for it? How childish of him, Hakyeon knows that very well, still he refuses to give up on his dream to meet the old mystic creature. 

Hakyeon sighs again, staring into the void of blue in front of him.   
  
  


  
  
Way down, hidden in darkness the dragon floats. He is alone again, the two playful spirits gone after they had enough of his attention. 

He can feel it soaking through the water, can feel all the emotions radiating from the human. Normally he would ignore the chatter, wouldn’t even mind to listen though more and more he finds himself intrigued by the young boy who soon will be a young man.    
  
Time meant nothing to him anymore for this human however it will be a big turn in life. 

Without realising it Taekwoon found himself caring for a human again and it surprised him. Even more though that he doesn’t want this young boy to be sad. Happiness suited him so much better.   
  
Slowly he moves one arm to point at the surface, directing the water around him and without speaking an order the water obeys. Rising to the surface quickly, water bubbles swirl around the dragon's arm, the element moves.    
  
Ready to give a small surprise.

  
  
  



End file.
